Snowflakes Keep Falling on My Head
by A Lost Sheep
Summary: A collection of poems for Jack x Lacie.
1. Destined to be Alone

Hey, everyone! This is going to be a collection of poems for Jack x Lacie. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts.

Title: Destined to be Alone

* * *

I remembered you forever.

Forget you? I could never.

You were the sun to my sky.

Your presence made me feel high.

But now, I'm all alone and wondering why.

You found me alone and cold.

To my life I was trying to hold.

You were a strange girl.

I was a boy without anything in my world.

You stayed with me for a while.

Then one day, you left me. You face sparkled with a smile.

You taught me how to feel.

I swear my love for you was real.

Eight years I looked for you.

I only wish you had been looking for me too.

To you, I was just a toy.

You though were my entire joy.

The days we spent together were great.

Even though I found you too late.

Destined to die, you were.

They didn't want you to live anymore.

A child with red eyes

You brought misfortune? What a lie.

I know that you wanted me to be spared

But I knew you were lying and even though I could not bear

I let you go, but I wanted to just scream "NO!"

I know the truth though.

You really don't want to be left alone.

So, Lacie, I will bring the world to you.

I would even die if that would make you happy too.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	2. Frosty Hearts

Title: Frosty Hearts

* * *

I was walking around one day.

Then I found you on my way.

You were shaking in the snow.

I starting talking to you to see where this would go.

At first, of me you were leery.

I was just a bit to cheery.

But then you started to warm up.

And now you are my little pup.

I left on you on a rainy day.

I was gone again on my way.

For years I didn't think of you.

But it was all you would do.

Thinking of me, you did all you could.

And I should have known that meet again we would.

Our last few times together were nice.

You even made me think twice.

Twice about leaving what I love behind.

You were finally on my mind.

But I know what I must do.

I must leave this world and that means leaving you.

One day I'll be gone.

Then you will be all alone.

In the darkness, I'll be lost.

Then, even in the light, your heart will frost.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	3. Falling

Title: Falling

* * *

He watched her as she laid beside him.

She looked so beautiful in these lights so dim.

Her breathing was soft and calm

As she rested herself against his arm.

He couldn't believe she was still here.

This strange girl that he now held so dear

She had become the one thing that made him feel alive.

She was the only thing that made him strive.

On that snowy day they met, he was sure he would die

Until she appeared like a snowflake falling from the sky.

She was odd, that he could tell

But, before he knew it, he had fell

He fell in love with this girl.

Now, she was his whole world.

He never wanted to let her go

But, little did he know, she would disappear like the falling snow.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	4. Heartbreak is Your Fate

Title: Heartbreak is Your Fate

* * *

I remember walking up to you that day.

I had found you after I ran away.

You were just a street rat.

I was like a stray cat.

I was looking for a toy with which to play.

You were just hoping to make it through the day.

At first, I was an alien.

You were afraid to let me in.

Finally, though, I broke through

That stone cold heart within you.

We had a nice few days.

But soon I had to be on my way.

Eight years later, you would find me again.

However, my life was going to end.

I forgot how strange you were.

You wanted to see me and nothing more.

My lost little puppy who searched for me

You made me rethink about the future to be.

However, I have made my choice.

I am going to go into the void.

The abyss awaits.

For you, though, heartbreak is your fate.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	5. Through the Gates

Title: Through the Gates

* * *

I'll bring the world to you.

I know deep down that you want me too.

You're drowning in the darkness all alone.

I promise I'll bring to you your home.

You didn't really want to go

That much I know.

I could see it in your eyes

As you told me all those lies.

You were conflicted about dying.

On the inside, we were both crying.

I wanted to steal you away

So that you would be by my side every day.

I can't go on living here.

Without you, there is nothing, my dear.

So I will open these gates to hell.

I will drag everything down to where you dwell.

Just wait for me.

It won't be long now, Lacie.

Remember that I do this all because I love you.

I hope that you still love me too.


	6. Holding On

Title: Holding On

* * *

I'll stay here and pretend you're not gone.

I know it's just a false hope, but I'll keep holding on.

Holding on to the hope that I'll see you again

Holding on to the belief that this is not the end.

I wish you would have told me that you were going to die

Cause now I can't go on without you by my side.

Please don't leave me here all alone!

I am nothing when you are gone!

You were my light and my life.

You held me to this world through all the strife.

You made me feel something.

Now, I am just nothing.

And I want to say that it's okay

That I'll be fine and go on my way.

But I just can't! Don't leave me this way!

While I used to love you with all my soul,

I now hate you for letting me go!

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	7. Lie, Steal, Sell

Title: Lie, Steal, Sell

* * *

I lied, stole, and sold myself to survive.

I needed to find you to feel alive.

So every day I put on a new face.

And went out into this forsaken place.

I thought that this world would break me down.

But the hope of seeing you again was enough to get me around.

Now, though, there is nothing to get me through.

Who am I without you?

No one, that's who.

So I will get you back

From the abyss so dark and black.

So please, come back to me!

Come back, my dear Lacie!

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	8. Into Madness

Title: Into Madness

* * *

Through his now swelled eyes,

He watches as her white dress is dyed

In that dark red color.

Wow, she really is like no other.

Twirling through the blood and snow,

He wonders where her mind is going to go.

Out of nowhere appears more monsters.

They know her name and begin to talk to her.

Like a shadow, her smile creeps up.

He yelps like a pup.

His broken body becomes encircled by her arms.

He finally feels safe from harm.

But as the words flow from her lips,

He heart begins to dip.

"Baskerville"

It will be the name that drags him to hell.

She then lays a gift in his hand.

And his decent into madness began.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	9. A Liar

Author's Note: I was inspired to write this by a line from The Wrecks' song, "Favorite Liar". The line is "But that don't change that you're a liar, a liar." It made me think of Jack and Lacie so enjoy this new poem!

Title: A Liar

* * *

How then could you leave without a goodbye?

All you left me with was a wave and a lie.

When I think of how you left me,

I'm consumed with a feeling that I shouldn't be.

Oh, how I hate you so.

Why did you have to go?

You were what kept me tied to this place here.

Without you I am nothing, my dear.

I've lost my identity.

You meant everything to me.

Alive was how you made me feel.

My feelings when I was with you were real.

Now, I am nothing but a shell.

You have driven me in to this hell.

However, you I will always love and admire.

But you are still a liar.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
